Service de Sécurité Incendie Gatineau
History The Ville de Gatineau was formed in 2002, amalgamating five fire departments: * The original City of Gatineau *Service de Sécurité Incendie Aylmer *Service de Sécurité Incendie Buckingham *Service de Sécurité Incendie de Hull *Service de Sécurité Incendie Masson-Angers Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Eight-digit shop number in brackets. 'Caserne 1' - 425, Boulevard Wilfrid-Lavigne, Aylmer Built 1976 :Unité 201 - (315FA364) - 2010 Pierce Impel pumper (1050/550/30A/30B) :Unité 501 - (320FA388) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :Réserve (315FA362) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/500/50F/75' rear-mount) (SN#127593) (SN#SE 3196) :2005 Bombardier DB600 20'3'' rescue boat'' 'Caserne 2' - 204, Boulevard Saint-Raymond, Hull Built 1996 :Unité 202 - (315FB365) - 2011 Pierce Impel pumper (1050/550/30A/30B) (SN#24954) :Unité 402 - (320FB387) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rear-mount) (SN#20098-01) :Unité 502 - (320FB389) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :Unité 1802 - (330FD379) - 2005 Ford E-450 / Dynamic Truck Bodies high-angle rescue 'Caserne 3' - 175, Rue Deveault, Hull Built 1996 :Unité 203 - (315FB376) - 2007 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/500/25A/25B) :Unité 503 - (320FB390) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :Unité 1203 - 2010 Ford F-250 XLT Super Duty / Spacekap Plus water rescue :Réserve (320FB382) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1650/420/105' rear-mount) (SN#16055) :Réserve (315FD359) - 1998 International 4900 / Tibotrac pumper/tanker (1050/1000) (SN#58562) (ex-Masson-Angers) 'Caserne 4' - 315, Boulevard Saint-Rédempteur, Hull Built 2001 :Unité 134 - (133FB328) - 2009 Chevrolet Tahoe operations :Unité 204 - (315FB358) - 2010 Pierce Impel pumper (1250/550/30A/30B) (SN#23577-01) :Unité 404 - (320FC319) - 2007 Pierce Dash quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) (SN#18863) :Unité 604 - (315FB375) - 1992 International 4900 / Almonte walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Hull) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/6438502809/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 1204 - (136FB303)] - 2004 Ford F-250 water rescue :2000 Zodiac MK3 GR-1 17 ft.-6 in. rescue boat 'Caserne 5' - 535, Boulevard Gréber Built 2009 :Unité 135 - (133FB338) 2009 Chevrolet Tahoe :Unité 205 - (315FC361) - 2010 Pierce Impel pumper (1250/550/30A/30B) (SN#235767-02) :Unité 505 - (315FC302) - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1000) (SN#MAXI 19615) :Unité 805 - 2010 Ford F-250 4x4 support :Unité 905 - (320FC319) - 2005 Ford E-450 / Dynamic Truck Bodies investigation :Unité 1205 - 2004 Ford F-250 water rescue :Unité 1605 - (315FB367) - 2010 International 4300 / Dynamic Truck Bodies air/rehab :2006 Bombardier DB600 20'3'' rescue boat'' :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Cobalt prevention :200? Chevrolet Venture prevention :200? Toyota Yaris prevention :200? Toyota Yaris prevention 'Caserne 6' - 325 Boulevard Saint-René East @ Boulevard Labrosse Built 2014 :Unité 136 - (131FB337) - 2014 Ford F-150 XTR 4x4 / Fibrobec first responders :Unité 206 - (315FC355) - 2006 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/600/20A/40B) (SN#74332) :Unité 406 - (320FB372) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rearmount) (SN#21250-01) :Unité 416 - (320FBC381) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rear-mount) (SN#20098-02) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/8578310129/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 1306] - (135FC343) - 2003 Ford F-350 XL Super Duty 4x4 / Foam Boss foam tender (250F/180 lbs. PKK) (SN#18842) 'Caserne 7' - 475, Avenue du Cheval-Blanc :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/8579408950/in/set-72157632237150519/ Unité 207] - (315FC354) - 2007 Seagrave Attacker pumper (1250/600/20A/40B) :Unité 1507 (320FC331) - 2008 Pierce Dash 2000 pumper/tanker (1250/1875/110A/110B) (SN#20097) :Réserve (315FB356) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance pumper (1050/1000) (SN#2735-788) 'Caserne 8' - 850, Avenue de Buckingham, Buckingham Built 2011 :Unité 208 - (315FC376) - 2007 Seagrave Concorde CB50KK pumper (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#78B74) :Unité 408 - (320FC373) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/400/105' rear-mount) (SN#21250-02) :Unité 508 - (320FD391) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 3000 pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :Unité 1208 - (136FD352) - 2009 Ford F-250 water rescue :Unité 2508 - (320FD383) - 2003 Freightliner FL 112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30F) :Unité PCM - (315FD363) - 2012 Pierce Saber command (SN#25391) :2005 Bombardier BD600 20'3'' rescue boat'' Assignment Unknown/Spare :Parade - (315FB371) - 1953 Thibault WIT pumper (840/?) (SN#841) :Parade - 1935 Bickle Seagram pumper :Parade - 1931 Bickle Chieftain pumper : Gatineau Rosenbauer.jpg|2014 Rosenbaeur Commander, © Éric Chagnon On order *2x 2020 custom pumper (1250/440/60F) *1x 2021 custom pumper (1250/440/60F) (Optionnal) *1x 2022 custom pumper (1250/440/60F) (Optionnal) *1x 2023 custom pumper (1250/440/60F) (Optionnal) Retired Apparatus *(136FC351) - 2010 Ford F-250 4x4 light rescue (Crashed in 2013) *(?????377) - 2005 Ford E-450 / Dynamic Truck Bodies training unit *2005 Seagrave Concorde aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#75816) (Leased 2007) *(310FD310) - 1999 Ford F-450 / FD-built / 1978 Thibault mini-pumper (200/250) *(315FC318) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Almonte pumper / 1977 Pierreville boom (1050/500/75' boom) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lac-Simon - Chénéville) *(320FB385) - 1994 Spartan Monarch / NOVAQuintech tower (1250/-/95' rearmount) (SN#NQT07Q44C06P0509) (Ex-Hull) *(315FA363) - 1994 Spartan GT-One / 1996 Carl Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#9514) (Ex-Aylmer) *(310FA392) - 1993 Ford F-350 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (200/250) (Ex-Aylmer) *(330FD391) - 1993 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Olson step van rescue *(315FB374) - 1992 International S2674 / Almonte pumper/tanker (1250/1200) (SN#6446) (Ex-Hull,Sold to Héloc) *1992 Ford Taurus L prevention vehicle *1992 Mack MR686P / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Hull) *1992 Mack MR686P / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Hull) *(315FB370) - 1992 Mack MR686P / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#9136) (Sold to Héloc by Ritchie Bros Auction) *(315FB369) - 1992 Mack MR686P / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#9137) (Ex-Hull) *(315FD357) - 1990 International 4900 / Almonte pumper/tanker (840/1500) (Ex-Masson-Angers, sold at Ritchie Bros Auction) *(315FC316) - 1990 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/750/50F) (SN#T90-384) *(315FC312) - 1990 Mack MC688FC / Thibault pumper (1050/750/50F) (SN#T90-383) *(320FA384) - 1990 Mack MR686S / Phoenix quint (1050/300/100' rearmount) (SN#89-06-767-238) *(320FB386) - 1989 Mack MR688S / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Hull) *(320FC317) - 1987 Mack MR686S / Thibault quint (1050/500/100' rearmount) *(320FC330) - 1987 Mack MR686S / Phoenix pumper/tanker (625/2500) (SN#85-11-073-121) (Sold at Ritchie Bros Auction) *(315FB311) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/750/20F) *(315FC308) - 1986 Ford LN9000 / C.P. Morisette walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie L'Ange-Gardien) *(150FD338) - 1985 rescue *(315FA364) - 1984 Ford C900 / King / Maxi Métal refurb pumper (840/500) (SN#830016) (Sold to Héloc) *1984 International S / Almonte tanker (?/?) *1984 ? / Pierreville pumper (?/?/?' boom) (Sold in 1996) *1983 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T83-129) (Ex-Hull) *(315FB373) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1304) (Ex-Hull) *(315FA365) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1204) *1982 Chevrolet K20 4x4 / Foam Boss foam tender (250 AFFF/500 lbs. DC) *(330FA350) - 1982 Ford E-350 / Fleet Auto Bodies step van rescue (Ex-Aylmer) *1979 Chevrolet C70 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) *1979 Ford LS900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) *1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100'mid-mount) (Ex-Hull) *1978? Mack aerial *(315FD358) - 1978 Ford C800 / ? pumper (840/500) (Ex-Masson-Angers) *(315FA367) - 1978 Ford / EGW Montréal tanker (-/1500) (Ex-Buckingham) *1978 GMC K30 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) *1978 Mercury prevention vehicle *(315FD362) - 1977 Ford C900 / Thibault aerial (840/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#T77-102) (Ex-Vanier Fire Department, ex-Buckingham, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lac-Simon - Chénéville) *1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 1989 Phoenix refurb pumper (1050/420/75' boom) (Boom remounted on a 1997 Freightliner FL 80 by Almonte) *1970 Ford / Thibault pumper/tanker (840/2000) (Ex-Buckingham) *1969 Chevrolet / King pumper (840/500) (SN#68022) (Sold to Aréo Feu in 1987) *1969 Chevrolet / King pumper (840/500) (SN#68050) (Sold to Aréo Feu in 1987) *1968 Chevrolet / King pumper (840/500) (SN#67057) (Sold in 1984) *1968 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#67025) (Ex-Pointe-Gatineau) *1968 Fargo L600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T68-116) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Templeton, sold in 1998 to ?) *1966 Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-?, acquired in 1985, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Notre-Dame-du-Laus) *1956 GMC 450 / King pumper (SN#5607) *1954 Thibault pumper (625/?) *1951 Thibault pumper (840/-) *1932 pumper (600/75) Stations map External links Service de sécurité incendie de Gatineau Category:Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau Gatineau